Duo Vs Heero
by Hana Tomo
Summary: What started as Duo getting threatened with scissors quickly turns into a war between Duo and Heero.rnWho's side are you on!
1. Default Chapter

Duo vs. Heero

Heero and Duo sat at the table in Duo's house, where all the Gundam pilots had spent the night: watching movies and playing "Mario" on Nintendo 64. Duo had found this game in his attic, where the house's previous residents had left it. This morning Duo had found out how hard it was to get Quetra out of the bathroom, where he was taking a shower, for an hour!!! Through some unfortunate event, the people who built this house neglected to a put in two bathrooms! So, after banging on the bathroom door for five minutes, Duo finally gave up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He then sat down beside Heero and had some orange juice. By "accident" his braid hit Heero in the face, twice. When Duo finally looked over at Heero he saw that he was getting the famous "Yuy death glare" once you've seen it you'll have a hard time forgetting it, but Duo having been subject to this glare so many times had gotten used to getting it. After seeing the glare he was getting, Duo quickly turned his head. When he looked back at Heero he noticed he was no longer glaring, but smiling as if he had a great idea. Duo glanced at what Heero was looking at, scissors! Suddenly, Duo jumped up and reached to grab them. He knew now what Heero's idea was, it was cutting Duo's long braid off. Heero grabbed them before Duo could and lunged for Duo's braid, grabbing it between his fingers.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Duo shouted, "Let go of my hair" Duo tried to run, but Heero was holding his hair to tightly. Just then Quetra walked in and saw what was going on (he was finally out of the bathroom, and now Trowa was in there). Quetra stood there looking wide-eyed at them, Heero had the scissors and was about to cut Duo's braid off, but suddenly Duo pulled free and ran for his room. He then locked the door breathing heavily. "Phew. That was close."

2 hours later

Duo opened his door hesitantly and peered outside his room. He half expected to see Heero out there with the scissors, but noone was there and it was strangely quiet. So Duo sneaked downstairs to see what was going on. There was Relena sitting on the couch watching TV with Heero. Duo breathed a sigh of relief, he knew Relena would stop Heero if he tried to cut Duo's hair again. It was finally safe to come down. "How long has Relena been here?" Duo asked WuFay, who was in the kitchen eating lunch.

"She just got here." WuFay replied. Then Duo went up tohis room toplan. He needed a really good prank to get Heero back with, for trying to cut his braid. Then Duo got a great ideaand he started scribbling his idea on a piece of paper.


	2. Soaked!

Duo's ideas actually took up many index cards, because he had so many ideas. Suddenly he heard the door to his room creak; Duo quickly shoved the index cards into his desk drawer and tried to look like he wasn't doing anything. The door opened revealing Quetre.

"What are you doing, Duo?" asked Quetre.

"Uhh, nothing." Duo said trying to sound innocent.

" Oh," Quetre said suspiciously," I just wondered what you were doing." Then Quetre left the room. Duo breathed a sigh of relief. Then after making sure his ideas were locked safely in his drawer, Duo went downstairs. After seeing that Heero was with Relena and was nowhere near his room, Duo made a detour to the bathroom, where he found- wouldn't you know- a line. It turned out that Quetre was in the bathroom, again! The line consisted of Wufei and Trowa. It didn't appear that Quetre was going to be done anytime soon, so Duo left. As he was leaving Duo thought he heard Quetre singing. Duo muffled a round of laughter as he went to his room.

He sat down at his desk and reviewed his ideas:

1) Replace Heero's hair gel bottle with syrup.

2) Ambush him with a squirt gun and soak him.

3) Push Heero into Relena's pool with everyone watching.

4) Lock him in his room.

5) Drop glue on his head. (Like he did to Relena.)

The list went on and on (there were some really awful ones, but Duo decided against them, this time. Duo especially liked the water ideas. They sounded like the most fun. _"I'll find some way to push Heero in the water in front of everyone. I'll make it look like he tripped."_ Duo thought_." But only doing only one prank just isn't enough Heero earned two pranks for what he tried to do to me."_ He planned for his first prank_," there's a good climbing tree by the sidewalk, Heero probably wouldn't see me. And then,"_ Duo thought_." I'll ambush him! I'll soak him with a "Super Soaker"._ _Oh, this is going to be fun."_

Duo went downstairs, he heard Heero saying goodbye to Quetre- who had finally left the bathroom- apparently Relena had left earlier_. "I can beat him outside if I go out the side door."_ Duo thought as he raced down the stairs and out the door with his "Super Soaker", was huge and heavy, but Duo managed to get it up the tree in time.

Duo was all ready up the tree with his "Super Soaker" by the time Heero reached the sidewalk. Heero walked under Duo's tree; _"He doesn't expect a thing, perfect." _ Duo quickly began firing a steady stream of water at Heero.

"Duo! I'm going to get for this." Heero said running for cover while Duo soaked his back. Heero's place of safety just happened to be the bushes next to Duo's front door, and Quetre just happened to be leaving at the point in time when Duo was trying to soak Heero.

"Agh! Duo quit." Quetre said through mouth fulls of water.

" Oops, sorry Quetre." Duo said jumping from the tree. He ran over to the bushes by his house, but Heero was already gone." Oh man, stink! He got away." Duo said irritatedly." Oh, well. I was almost out of water anyway." Duo said going inside. Duo made sure to watch for Heero, who probably was going to try to get him back.

When Duo got inside he listened for Heero. He didn't hear anything, so apparently everyone, including Heero had gone home. Relieved Duo sat down on the couch and watched TV. Thinking about his next prank.

To be continued……


End file.
